How things can bring people together
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: Ryoma gets into an accident, what happens if a certain captain has to help him?
1. Chapter 1

**Hina-chan: Thank you for coming, sorry i haven't been writing lately, my homework wouldn't let me work on these **

**Kanna: SLACKER!**

**Hina-chan: It isn't my fault...**

**Warning: Contains shounen-ai**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this cool anime, sorry!**

* * *

Ryoma looked at the clouds, watching the white fluff slowly moving across the sky with out a care in the world as to where they were. He sighed again and took out a tennis magazine that he had managed to bring back with him from America. His family had to visit a few relatives for a few arrangements about some engagement. Ryoma was just glad that it wasn't him that was getting engaged but had gotten really bored since his cousins didn't know how to play tennis very well.

The plane neared its destination and told their passengers that they were getting ready to land. A few minutes after the pilot had told the passengers that, the plane began to shake, scaring the passengers at the same time. A loud explosion came from the pilot's end of the plane and everything started to get sucked out of the plane, some being passengers.

Everyone was screaming for their lives as the plane headed for the landing site, catching on fire as it did. Ryoma held on for dear life the same as everyone else was doing. His father held his breath in as long as he could, hoping the plane would crash so that he could get his family out. Ryoma's cousin's seat was being lifted off of the plane floor. Ryoma and his father had to hold onto her arms, trying to fight the evil wind that was pulling her from behind.

No one could speak to each other or else they would risk losing their breath of air. The plane finally crashed, blowing up into a ball of smoke a few minutes afterward. Ryoma, his father and his cousin found themselves coughing a lot, all trying to get some fresh air instead of smoke. Some fire sirens could be heard a couple of lanes down away from the crash.

A few police cruisers and a couple of helicopters came around along with three or more ambulances. The fire fighters all hurried to wash the plane down, trying to get rid of the big flames that had traveled high into the sky. The ambulances rushed Ryoma and his family to the hospital, while the police looked around for any other survivors of the crash.

That day was supposed to be a fun and great day for Momoshiro and Eiji. They had planned to pick up their freshman and go out for a welcoming back party with everyone else. They had rode their bikes to the airport and looked for Ryoma's plane on the board. They had noticed that Ryoma and his family were no where to be seen and that the board that was supposed to have Ryoma's plane name on there wasn't there at all.

"That's funny...Echizen called me yesterday from the plane, stating that he would be here today" Momo explained and looked around again, hoping for a glimpse of the small boy.

"Maybe it hasn't landed yet..." Momoshiro had a serious face on all of a sudden and asked the lady at the front desk why the plane had not landed yet.

The woman frowned and told him what had happened, telling the both of them that the plane had exploded and that it was supposed to remain a secret from everyone. Momoshiro felt his heart stop and asked the woman if there were any survivors. She thought for a moment and quickly told him about a small boy and two other people were with him.

"Do you know what hospital they're at?" The woman told them the name and they were off like race dogs in a track.

Momoshiro and Eiji found the hospital and ran inside after nearly trashing their bikes into the trees. They looked for a doctor that would tell them where a boy was being held.

"Room 118, I believe" Momoshiro and Eiji nodded their thanks and ran off again, looking every where for the room number.

They found the room number and slammed the door open, causing a nurse to jump out of her skin.

"You can't be in here, I'm sorry" Momoshiro ignored her and went to the side of Ryoma's bed.

"Echizen!" Ryoma's body just lied there, not listening to a word that the other boy had to say.

"Momo...we should leave, everyone needs to know what happened" Momo sighed in frustration and walked out of the room with Eiji in front of him.

* * *

"Twenty laps, everyone!" Tezuka barked out and noticed that only Momoshiro and Eiji weren't participating after just getting back from the airport.

"Momoshiro, Eiji, why aren't you two running?" Momo gulped and pulled Eiji in front of him.

"Well...our little chibi had an accident..."

"Accident?"

"The plane crashed while landing and chibi's in the hospital right now recovering and...that's why he isn't here..."

"How long will he be in the hospital for?" Momoshiro couldn't stand the tone of voice that he was hearing from their captain. He thought the captain would at least be concerned for even just a little.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that the captain is a complete insensitive person!" Momoshiro began running with the others.

"Momo must still be shocked after seeing little chibi's body like that"

Eiji sighed and also began running with the others, leaving a very confused captain behind to think about what he had said. He could feel his heart thumping a bit faster than usual and wondered why he was feeling ill all of a sudden.

* * *

Ryoma squinted and opened his eyes slowly. His head ached as it tried to get the body going again after a long night's sleep. He groaned and tried to sit up, feeling a pain in his back. He gritted his teeth and slowly sat up, hoping not to feel the jolt of pain again. Ryoma looked around the room, getting every color and detail memerized in his head.

'Oh yeah...the plane blew up...' He thought and saw his mother sitting next to him with her head on the side of the bed, tear drops could be seen on his sheet.

"Are you alright now, Ryoma-kun?" Ryoma rubbed his eyes and looked the nurse up and down and nodded.

"Your cousin and father are doing good, they have already woken up but are still not in any condition to move, you on the other hand can move...it's just a matter of time before your leg heals, you have only broken your leg which is astounding for a boy like yourself"

Ryoma looked forward, noticing his leg was up. He sighed, knowing that he wouldn't be able to play tennis for a long time. The nurse wrote something down on her clip board and shook his mother's shoulder.

"Ryoma-kun, are you awake?" His mother rubbed her eyes and started to cry again, hugging her son at the same time.

"I'm fine"

"Well, if he's feeling fine then he should be able to leave, i'll go and check up on the other two" The nurse bowed slightly and walked out.

"When I first heard of the plane crash, my heart stopped thumping...hearing that my husband and my son as well as my niece get hurt from going on a plane...i feared for the worst" The mother wiped her tears away with a piece of tissue.

"When can i play tennis again?"

"Enough, I won't hear another word about tennis, you should stick to getting better for now"

"But-"

"No buts, I'll go get the car" His mother sniffled as she walked out of the room.

* * *

A/n: Hope you liked this chapter and i'm sorry for not updating with my current story, school is so aggravating!!


	2. Instructor

**Hina-chan: Today was hectic!**

**Natsume: Tatsuya won't be in today.**

**Kanna: And why not?**

**Natsume: Came down with a cold...kept me up most of the night with his loud coughing.**

**Hina-chan: He's going to miss this new chapter then...As for the blair witch naruto...i sadly can't finish it in time, i have school to think about and i've just learned to crochet and i am making a couple of arm warmers. And i won't refer to Tezuka as buchou in this story...**

**Warning: Contains a little bit of shounen-ai.**

**Disclaimer: The following characters are not owned by the user.**

* * *

Tezuka stirred in his sleep, his mind was racing with images of Ryoma. He had been tossing and turning every two hours and knew he wouldn't get any sleep that night but something deep down was wanting to go back to sleep to dream about the younger boy again. He had woken up, drenched in sweat and a bit of a morning wood. He took a cold shower to clear his head and then took a hot shower to get ready for the long day.

It had been two days after Ryoma's accident and the hospital had called him to ask if he would be able to come in that day. Tezuka had told the others to take a bit of a break from the club until Ryoma was back on his feet.

"I said I was fine...I can do it by myself" Ryoma steadied himself and tried to walk again, gripping the bars as best as he could.

"Echizen-kun, your teacher is here" Ryoma stopped trying to walk and looked at the door way.

"Teacher?"

"Oh, I must have forgotten to tell you, Tezuka-san has been chosen as your instructor for your recovery" The nurse replied and stepped aside to let him in.

"Echizen?" The nurse nodded.

"He is the boy that you will instruct, I'll go inform the doctor that you're here" The nurse left the room to go and tell the doctor.

"How is everyone?" Ryoma asked while walking slowly down the lane.

"Momoshiro and Eiji were the first to hear about it, Momoshiro seems to think that I'm insensitive" Ryoma almost laughed but caught himself before Tezuka noticed.

Ryoma was walking great up until he felt his hands slide off of the handles and felt himself falling. Tezuka, being the active man he was, rushed to Ryoma's side, catching him from falling.

"Don't be in such a rush Echi-" Tezuka's voice trailed off as he stared at the young boy underneath him.

"Thank you...captain..." Ryoma shifted a bit to try and push himself off of the ground.

Tezuka's heart beat one beat faster as he helped Ryoma off of the floor. He could feel the boy's bones through out his body. Ryoma pushed his captain aside and went at it again.

"Echizen, don't push yourself and try to get some rest, I'll come by again tomorrow" Tezuka left Ryoma with his thoughts.

* * *

A/n: Sorry it was so short and i didn't update so soon!! My school work is forever giving me trouble and...i'm sorry


	3. Hospital visit

**Hina-chan: Coming with a full new chapter of the ever so long story of how things bring people together!**

**Kanna: This studio needs cleaning...Natsume-kun, be a dear and get Tatsuya-san to help you clean up.**

**Natsume: Eh?? But It's Hinata-senpai's studio, why can't she do it?**

**Hina-chan: You don't do it and you can say goodbye to your hidden secrets I have of you!**

**Natsume: What secrets?**

**Hina-chan: Oh....jus these neat pictures of you and Tatsuya-san...**

**Kanna: Just get on with this chapter.**

**WARNING: Might contain shounen-ai!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ryoma and his prince like attitude got it?**

* * *

Hospital food was definitely something that Ryoma never wanted to eat again for the rest of his life. His head was aching a bit and his body was beginning to heal after only a day. A knock came on the door and startled the boy. Ryoma looked up and saw Tezuka come in with the same face he always wore. His glasses stuck to his face like glue like they always did.

"Echizen, how are you feeling today?"

"Bored"

"I see"

There was an awkward silence in the room until the door opened up, revealing a very confused looking man wearing a kimono with sandals and a pair of shade glasses.

"Dad..."

"W-who's your father, where?" The man asked, and looked around frantically.

"Ryoma-kun, hello, sorry if we're disturbing you. Uncle was worried about you, so we dropped by to see how you were feeling"

"Oh...I forgot. You haven't met my family before right?" Tezuka merely nodded while Ryoma continued.

"The lady over there is my cousin, Nanako. That idiot over there is my dad, Nanjiro"

"Stupid son, I knew I shouldn't have come today, let's go Nanako!" Nanjiro went to grab his niece's wrist but she pulled away before he could drag her out of the room.

"Don't listen to him Ryoma-kun, he's a little grumpy 'cause he forgot to eat breakfast" Nanako smiled at her cousin sweetly and dropped a bag that was wrapped with a yellow ribbon on to the hospital bed.

"What's this?"

"Ah, I made cookies yesterday and there was still some left over, so I thought I would give them to you"

"Thank you" Ryoma placed the small, pink bag on to the table that sat next to the bed.

"I'm sorry, but it's time for Ryoma-kun's practice walks" A nurse with orange coloured hair that was put up in a bun, announced.

"Finally, let's go Nanako"

"U-uncle...sorry Ryoma-kun, maybe next time we'll stick around for the day!" Was all Nanako could say before her uncle pulled her off toward the car sitting outside.

"Your father doesn't stick around much does he?"

"He's always like that...he hates it when I say his name to other people" Tezuka helped Ryoma get off the hospital bed and got the pair of crutches.

* * *

A/n: Sorry my brain is fried so I'll leave it as a cliffhanger for now ^^


End file.
